


anniversary confessions

by stacksonporn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 6 month anniversary, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stackson - Freeform, but like, i didn't write that part, i literally wrote this in school, jackson is emotionally constipated, only scott and lydia know, so is Stiles, this was the best to right i stg, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Jackson says 'I love you' to Stiles for the first time.





	anniversary confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao imagine my first ao3 fic not being fluffy Stackson.
> 
> For Bri because i love you and I have deprived you on Stackson fluff.
> 
> This is right off the hand so I apologize for any errors.

It was Stiles and Jackson's 6 month anniversary. Scott and Lydia, like the amazing best friends they are, got the two a hotel room since they can never have alone time. They're lying down on the bed, Stiles' head on Jackson's chest while watching a movie. Jackson's fingers are threading through Stiles' hair with said boys thumb running across a little area on Jackson's chest.

"Ok, so if there's a way of getting out of the maze, this Gally guy doesn't want to?" Jackson speaks up for the twelfth time since it started. 

"No, he doesn't. He believes that the maze is their home." Stiles sighs, not wanting to explain another scene to him. 

"Well then that's stupid." Jackson mumbles. Stiles sighs and turns off the movie. "Wha-?" 

"Jackson," Stiles says when he gets into a sitting position. "It seems like you didn't even wanna watch this. So why did you?" 

Jackson moves so he's in a better position. "Because you wanted to." 

"Just because i wanna watch something does not mean that we can't choose something else." Stiles grins. 

"I mean, I don't know. I guess I wanted to make sure our anniversary was perfect." 

"Jackson, this is the best anniversary ever." Stiles smiles and kisses him. "I mean come on. A fancy hotel, room service, Lydia paying for all of it." 

Jackson huffs out a laugh and opens his mouth but quickly closes it. 

"What?" Stiles asks but Jackson shakes his head. "Hey, what's up?" 

"I um," Jackson looks down and then back at Stiles. "I love you." 

Stiles raises his eyebrows and gapes at Jackson. "What?" 

"I am so madly in love with you, Stiles Stilinski." 

Stiles looks at Jackson and he smiles the biggest he ever has. He grabs Jackson's face and kisses him. "I am so madly in love with you too, Jackson Whittemore." 

Jackson lets out a breath of relief and kisses Stiles again, pulling him on his lap. "Thank god."

Stiles laugh and puts his arms around Jackson's neck. "Did you think I wouldn't say it back?" 

Jackson slowly nods, embarrassed that he doubted his boyfriend so much. 

Stiles sighs. "Well that's stupid. But I hope you know that since we said that you're stuck with me now." 

Jackson laughs, "Well I was hoping."

Both boys smiles at each other again and rests their heads together. "I love you." Stiles says. 

"I love you." Jackson answers and kisses Stiles again. 

They had their first time that night.

It was pretty hot.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is so short, my future ones won't be I swear.


End file.
